wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Lakshya
"No, really. Put that apple on your head!" Lakshya is a full time keeper of an ancient forest which holds a labyrinth of secrets. Being exposed to such powerful, anicent, magics of the forest has opened her psychic awareness to the spiritual realm. This awareness has granted her the ability to coexist with wild spirits. These spirits either have a symbiotic relationship or a parasitic relationship with her. Once Lakshya opened herself up to the 'good' spirits she also became vunerable to their dark counterparts, the 'bad' spirits. These spirits distract Lakshya on a constant basis and it is very hard for her to focus. What's in a name? Pronunciation of her name: Lack - Shy - A : ''Her name means 'aim' in Sanskrit & 'target' in Hindi. Physical Traits *Lakshya is snowy white from head to toe, has an almost permanent playful smile on her face and has a healthily curvaceous build. *Her large eyes give off a white hot glow and have a feral tint to them. *She does not wear makeup and often goes barefoot. *She has thick heavy hair which gets tangled easily around her horns so to save the heavy mass twisting painfully around her horns she often binds her locks in pigtails or with a head band or a ponytail. She dyes her hair often in a deep shade (normally a rich shade of liquorice black) but her hair can not keep color well in it so it washes out fairly fast. *Very faint pale blue, tattooed, spirit protection runes run down the left side of her neck from the underside of her ear lobe to her shoulder. More runes are tattooed on the inside of her arms from wrist to elbow on both arms and there are tiny carvings in her hooves. *Two old looking thick gold bands inlayed with rare rough cut jewels adorn her tail. *She smells of a heady mix of wild mageroyal & sweet earth. *Her fashion preferences are best described as "jungle girl." *Little 'good luck' charms and other superstitious trinkets hang from fine silver threads at her neck and off her right horn. *Pulses of heat nautrally radiate off her & if she stands still long enough little flames form and lick at her feet. Personality Lakshya is not an emotional moody Draenei, in fact she can be downright emotionally detached but she does get irritable when she is bored or is in a 'trapped' situation. Lakshya is optimistic and positive, even deep inside because she believes that no matter what has happened, something good is always around the corner and the sun will always shine again. Lakshya seems to be guided either by good fortune or bad luck but this doesn;t shake her naturally optimistic mood. Despite hardships, she is always optimistic that good things will happen tomorrow and the future carries good luck. Lakshya has a vibrant, expansive personality that is free like a bird. She is full of curiosity and she will always look forward to the future, never dwelling on the past. She doesn't like to talk about her feelings, she simply experiences them and moves on. She can be reckless and irresponsible because she will jump at a suggestion of something new before they weigh the advantages and disadvantages. She is a daydreamer first and foremost. Distractibility is one of her most noticeable traits. TRAITS Optimistic, lively, generous with a good sense of humour. TRAITS Quick temper, carelessness, impulsiveness, forgetfulness, tactlessness. QUIRKS Lakshya is very superstitious. '''I know a place where the Labyrinth awaits, a secret forest protected by nature not gates. Near a tainted bank where wild whispers blow, where scarred guardians roam & the glowing mushrooms grow. The singing seven are the key that you need, down the Labyrinth you go where your powers are freed.' Protected by mountains exists a great forest, this forest is a keeper of a labyrinth of mysteries. This forest has existed from the very beginning and is yet unknown to the majority who live in Azeroth. It is true, some of the Labyrinth's secrets are dark and they lie in the lake area. A crashed airplane on the bottom with the remains of it's pilot nearby. An unopened chest also rests at the bottom of the lake bed, lock rusted shut. On a small island remains the grizzly scene of a murder, a skeleton lies face down, fishing pole still in hard, with the murder weapon still protruding from their back. Even the name of the forest where this Labyrinth lies suggests it's secrets are deep and, for the most part, invisible. However the secrets of the Labyrinth aren't all nefarious. To juxtapose these dark secrets one only needs to look to the forest to see the light whimsical secrets. Here calm and beauty is seen everywhere. The ancient forest is home to many majestic creatures. These grand creatures wear the scars of plagued (infected by an unknown) but live harmoniously and peacefully with each other (and they look to be lit from within by magic and this is reflected by their glowing eyes and scars.) The greatest mystery is the large glowing ring of mushrooms found deep in the forest. Unique on it's own it becomes the focal point of one of the greatest cleansing magical events in all the land. Overseeing the safety of such an important treasure the keepers and protectors of the Labyrinth live. Simply known as these small group of watchers guard, keep and/or protect the forest and it's labyrinth of secrets, in their own unique ways, making sure evil doesn't appear, return, or surface in the forest. They're all from different walks of life, some are not the most savoury types, and they all share the same draw to the mysterious forest and unconscious need to keep it safe. Some live full time in the forest as either care-keepers or guardians while others only return to watch over the safety of the darters when they phase in. Lakshya is a full time keeper of this ancient forest with it's labyrinth of secrets. + + + + + Lak's portrait image above was done by the very talented Amanda Barham. You can not use this picture unless you ask permission from Amanda and fully credit and link back to her (if she gives you permission) Category:Archived Characters